Changing Tides
by Cryptic Kiwi
Summary: The Golden Trio returns to Hogwarts after the defeat of Voldemort to redo their final year. But feelings change, enemies love, and friends turn. DISCONTINUED.


**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASDE REVIEW! :D I've never gotten a review and would sure appreciate it if I were to know somebody has actually read something I've put out into the world. :D**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco<p>

Setting/Time Period; after battle, redoing Final Year

Chapter One:

The brains of the Golden trio gracefully glided down bustling hallways, smiling when greeted, but otherwise silent and smooth on her descent to the library. Formerly wild chestnut locks now rippled smoothly down her back to a slim waist, once hidden beneath cavernous robes. A white blouse and form-fitting jeans adorned her slender figure, while the only make-up she wore came in the form of watermelon lip-balm applied to supple lips. At the demand of her best friend, Ginny, she had donned a dab of perfume, a very subtle hint of jasmine that, while she liked, thought was a bit much for a casual trip to the library.

Soundless steps brought her to the large wooden doors that lay open to the world of texts and stories, all waiting for her to read and soak up the knowledge they had to offer.

Hermione smiled affectionately at the librarian before quietly making her way towards the back of the library where her hidden alcove was waiting and ready with a small red couch, sturdy wooden desk, and large stained glass window. Running her hands along the various spines of books, she chose one at random and proceeded to fold herself onto the small couch and open to the first page. Before she could fully immerse herself in the text though, two boys entered the library, one grinning while the other hollered her name.

"Hermione!" Ron hollered again, earning a stern glare from the librarian and a few shushes from the few students in there.

Hermione sighed and hurried to the front of the library entrance.

"Ron!" she whispered scolding, quickly grabbing his and Harrys' arms while tugging them out of the safe haven that was the library.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Hermione, a pair of silver orbs had watched her entry, transfixed by her warm expression and smile; as if she were greeting long-lost friends.<p>

He watched as she dragged the two annoyances out of the library, grunting in frustration that he could no longer observe her. Draco carefully replaced the book he had been pretending to read while wondering back to his spot by the window, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>"Hermione it's our first day back and you go to the library? Come on! Harry and I here needed to save you from yourself!" Ron explained to an exasperated Hermione, using his hands to express the wrongness of the situation.<p>

Harry laughed at his friends antics while spotting Ginny ahead and sped up to sling an arm around her waist.

"Hey Ginny" he said cheerfully with a happy smile, pulling her closer to his side as they walked together to the Great hall.

"Hey Harry!" she replied just as enthusiastically as she too wrapped her arm around his midsection.

Ron spotted them up ahead and rolled his eyes, an improvement over the loud exclamations and pointing Hermione thought. The war had matured him somewhat. They were all scarred underneath their carefree visages. Hermione noticed the difference in everybody from their grade who had come back to redo their final year at Hogwarts. Everybody was, in some way or another, changed by the war and the deaths of their friends, relatives, or teachers. Hermione was quieter, more reserved than before, but still cared a great deal for her friends and family. Ron was, at first, devastated by the loss of his older brother Fred, and dealt with it by closing up and blocking everyone out, alienating himself from them. He eventually came around with the help of her and Harry, but every once in a while, he would become quiet and stare off to the side, briefly slipping into that chasm of despair they feared and had all encountered. They would always be there to bring him back though. Harry at first blamed himself, but with the help of Ginny, had come to terms with everything, but was of course still sad when he would remember, but he tried to look on their lives in a positive light. The gift of life, he had learned, was too short to waste wondering what if.

They entered the Great hall for breakfast to be greeted by the familiar sight of the four long house tables and scarce amount of students, the ceiling a clear blue sky without even the wisp of a cloud, reflecting the grounds visible outside the large stained glass windows. Everything had been repaired after the war under the steady guidance of their new headmaster, Professor McGonagall. It was almost exactly the same as it had been before, besides the obvious reduction of students.

It was still early in the morning, the Gryffindor House table nearly empty but save a few early risers. As they seated themselves a few more students entered the hall, including Draco Malfoy. His gaze skimmed over all of the, and Hermione thought, paused a beat longer on her. She met his intense gaze before he looked away quickly and strolled over to the Slytherins table. She spared his back a curious glance before tuning back into the conversation with Harry and Ron.


End file.
